Electronic devices are a ubiquitous part of modern life. These devices are usually powered by a DC power source. In the case of portable electronic devices, like cell phones, laptop computers and the like, an internal battery is most commonly used to supply the DC power. In turn an external DC power source, like an AC adapter, may be used to charge the internal battery of the device. Alternatively, the electronic device can be powered exclusively by a ancillary DC power source, like an AC adapter that is permanently attached while the device is in use—of course, thereby requiring a corresponding AC power source, such as a wall outlet, during use or charging.
Consider a smart phone device as an example. When turned on, smart phones receive phone calls and electronic data at all times—thereby affecting a constant power drain on the internal battery. The drain is only more exacerbated when the user actively interfaces with the device. After prolonged use, the user must begin to act to conserve power remaining in the battery or seek a wall outlet to charge the device. In the inventors experience, it is not always likely that the user is near a wall outlet or USB port to recharge the smart phone for continued use. The inventor is keenly aware of this scenario, especially when traveling between destinations.
For this reason, a market has developed for ancillary devices to facilitate charging of devices. For example, many people have a car charger for their cell phone. However, to date there is no practical solution for individuals who are traveling by foot. The target user may be a student who travels between classes, a pedestrian who walks from public transportation towards her place of residence or employment, or workers in their field. In the applicant's experience the need for such a charging device is most evidenced by travelers in airport terminals. Often times, travelers spend a portion of their layovers seeking wall outlets, resorting to those in the restrooms or standing in lines around limited dedicated charging kiosks.
The need to charge battery operated devices when one is away from a wall outlet is not only limited to smart phones. Any device that uses a battery and is used during daily life or work exhibits this need. Examples include inventory tracking devices used in warehouses, tablets, and portable computers.
Currently there is a long felt need for one to charge the batteries of electronic devices when away from a wall outlet. Prior art devices range from car chargers to crank operated generators. In the applicant's experience there is a deficiency in the existing and prior art crank operated generators because one must operate the hand crank at virtually a continuous rate to power and or charge an electronic device. The user has to devote their entire attention to cranking the generator, which will require stationary use in most cases. This does not address the need for a charging means while the operator is in motion.
Some crank operated generator devices include an internal battery to supplement the crank operated generator. Although crank operated generators exist that have internal batteries, these are single purpose devices that are intended for use during emergency situations, like power outages or during camping trips. While relatively small, one would not carry one of these devices with them on a daily basis or while travelling—for example in an airport. Further, these devices would be impractical or disfavored for use during daily life, in particular any place that a car charger or AC adapter could be used.
There is a portable charger disclosed in U.S. patent application publication U.S. 2007/0285053 A1. This device has a crank operated generator and an internal rechargeable battery. The internal battery can be charged by the crank operated generator or by a 9 volt DC adapter source. As mentioned earlier, one would not carry this type of device with them during the course of their daily life, let alone operate the crank while traveling by foot. The mobility of the user is limited by this device and both hands/arms of the user are needed to operate the device, one hand to hold the handle of the device and the other to turn the crank. In order to use this device with one hand the device would have to be anchored in place to prevent the torque transferred from the crank to the rest of the device from causing the device to tip over. Anchoring of the device would only further frustrate the mobility of the user. For this and other reasons the device disclosed in the patent application publication does not answer the needs addressed by the present invention.
In the applicant's experience, there is a need for an apparatus for charging battery powered devices using a rolling means which: i) uses mechanical energy to produce an electrical output, ii) that can be used without inhibiting the user's mobility, iii) can be integrated into existing devices with rolling means and iv) can be integrated into daily life by users on the move. The device of the present invention is believed to accomplish all of the foregoing objectives.